Iruka se fait enlever par Itachi
by equinoxe67
Summary: Itachi se veut bienveillant devant les yeux de son captif mais il a une idée en tête pour mieux torturer sa proie.... yaoi à venir
1. l'enlèvement

Iruka était stressé, depuis quelques jours des membres de l'akatsuki avaient été aperçue rôdant autour de Konoha. Il le savait, s'était pour s'approprier Naruto. La perspective d'un enlèvement de son petit protégé le mettait hors de lui. Mais heureusement une escorte d'anbus avait était mise en place pour protéger le jeune blond. Mais le noeud dans l'estomac d'Iruka ne voulait pas se calmer, il pressentait que quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire. Un coup violent porté à sa nuque le projeta immédiatement dans l'inconscience, interrompant ainsi ses pensées lugubres.

Lorsque Iruka reprit ses esprits, une forte douleur lui parcourait l'arrière de la tête. Il mit quelques minutes avant de prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il était dans une grande et belle chambre entièrement blanche allongée dans un lit somptueux. Cette pièce lui était inconnue, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait là, il voulut se lever. Une main douce mais ferme s'opposa au mouvement d'Iruka le forcent à rester couché. Iruka tourna alors la tête pour voir la personne qui avait interrompu son geste tout en s'étonnent de ne pas l'avoir sentit plutôt dans la pièce. Là devant ses yeux un beau jeune homme avec de longs cheveux bruns et arborant la tenue de l'Akatsuki lui souriait calmement :

-It… Itachi-san ? (Paniqua Iruka.)

-Chute ne t'en fait pas, pour l'instant tu ne crains rien à mes côtés… (Dit Itachi tout en faisant son sourire le plus charmeur à son hôte.)

-Pour… Pourquoi je suis ici ?

-C'est très simple mon trésor ( Ironisa Itachi) Je vais t'expliquer, tu es un appât, un appât à Kyubi !! ( Itachi se mit à rire se délectant de la mimique horrifiée d'Iruka)

-Iruka ouvrit la bouche pour protester quant Itachi le coupa tout en se dirigent vers la porte de la chambre :

-Lave-toi quand tu iras mieux, je reviendrais plus tard t'apporter de quoi manger. ( un gargouillis d'Iruka vient ponctuer ses dires)

Puis Itachi s'en alla comme il était venu. Iruka qui se trouvait de nouveau seul entreprit de trouver une issue. Mais s'était peine perdue, après plusieurs tentatives pour s'échapper, ponctuées d'échecs cuisants, Iruka se résigna à obéir à Itachi. Il se dirigea alors vers la petite salle de bain adjacente à la chambre. Là, il se dépouilla de ses vêtements au plus vite et plongea dans le bain déjà prêt à son intention.

Iruka était contrarié, que pouvait-il faire pour parer au plan d'Itachi ? Et pourquoi celui là le traitait-il aussi bien ? Alors qu'il aurait pu s'attendre à un cachot puant et humide il avait le droit à une suite luxueuse, c'était incompréhensible. Estiment avoir assez barboté, Iruka sortit de sa baignoire, il eut beau regarder par terre les vêtements qu'il avait enlevé il y à quelques minutes n'était plus là. Rageusement Iruka balaya la petite pièce du regard jusqu'à trouver satisfaction. Iruka enfila donc le peignoir propre qui avait était disposé pour lui et retourna dans la chambre.

Là, au beau milieu de la chambre l'attendait une table parfaitement dressée débordant de différents plats. Itachi était assis accoudé nonchalamment à la table et fit signe à Iruka de s'asseoir. Iruka regarda toute la nourriture devant lui d'un air suspicieux.

-Iruka, penses-tu que j'ai empoisonné ta nourriture ?

-Ce serait possible vous ne mangez rien.

-Et à quoi me servirait un appât mort ?

-Temps que Naruto n'en ai pas au courant que je sois mort ou vivant change t-il quelque chose ?

-Pour moi oui Iruka… Je ne suis pas aussi mauvais que tu sembles le penser, dans tous les cas tu devrais repartir d'ici sans trop de dégâts. (Répondit Itachi tout en arborant une moue qui se voulait vexée.)

-Je ne peux pas vous faire confiance.. . Mais je ne vous comprends pas pourquoi me traiter ainsi ?

-Tu parles du cadre ou tu es retenu ? C'est ma chambre personnelle, je préfère te garder ici, c'est bien plus sûr.

-Je doute que rester dans votre chambre soit sûr.

-Tu crois ça ? Penses-tu alors que je devrais remettre un beau jeune homme comme toi entre les mains perverses et assoiffées de sang des autres membres de l'Akatsuki ?

-…

-Je tente de préservé ton innocence et ta santé mentale tu devrais plutôt me remercier.

-…

-Iruka, je pense que je vais trouver quelques charmantes occupations avec toi en attendent la venue de ton sauveur.

Pour illustrer ses mots Itachi se leva pour se placer derrière Iruka et l'enserrer dans ses bras.

-Mange maintenant je ne voudrais pas qu'on m'accuse de t'avoir affamé.

Iruka hésita encore quelque minute et décida que s'il voulait avoir la force de s'enfuir, il devait se nourrir. Il prit alors courageusement ses couverts et manga ce qui était disposé dans son assiette. Itachi s'en amusa et lui souffla dans l'oreille qu'il était rassuré et s'en alla une nouvelle fois le laissant seul dans la grande chambre.

Iruka une fois son repas terminé s'empara du couteau posé sur la table et le dissimula dans sa ceinture, après tout, il en aurait sûrement besoin dans les temps à venir. Il se dissimula à côté de la porte attendant la venu d'Itachi et bien décidé à se battre pour sa liberté même s'il devait en perdre la vie.

Itachi évita sans peine les coups maladroits du chunin et y prit même un certain plaisir, l'amusement que lui procurait Iruka semblait à la mesure de ses attentes. Itachi saisit Iruka dans ses bras avec force de manière à lui couper presque entièrement le souffle et l'emmena de la sorte jusqu'au lit. Là, se couchant et disposant Iruka à ses côtés de manière à le surveiller, il lui intima de dormir.

Iruka faisant mine de s'être endormis attendit que son kidnappeur s'endorme pour sortir le couteau de sa ceinture et l'approcher du cou pâle d'Itachi. Il devait le faire, s'il voulait s'en sortir, il devait le tuer, sinon tôt ou tard Itachi se lacent de lui, lui règlerais son compte.

-Iruka mon ange pourquoi me menacer ? ( En même temps Itachi fit valser le couteau des mains de son captif)

-Vous ne dormiez pas ? ( Dit Iruka un brin de déception et de crainte dans le regard)

-Non, avec un jeune puceau allongé contre moi comment pourrais-je dormir ? ( Iruka rougit malgré lui)

Itachi se pelotonnent contre le torse d'Iruka, en ayant prit soin d'immobiliser bras et jambes, s'évitant ainsi les représailles du jeune professeur, dit :

-Iruka je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je ne vais pas profiter de toi contre ton grès, je vais te laisser repartir, en attendant sois sage ou je risquerais de changer d'avis. Puisque tu ne veux pas dormir permettez que je vous assomme ?

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Iruka se trouvait inconscient contre Itachi. Itachi lui, bénissant le ciel de pouvoir enfin dormir en paix. Alors qu'il se laissait tout doucement bercer par le sommeil qui commençait à l'atteindre un sourire sadique naquit sur les lèvres d'Itachi, Iruka ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait et cela valait mieux pour lui…


	2. La punition

En se réveillant Iruka était seul, un incroyable raffut l'avait réveillé. Dans le couloir il entendait des gens hurler, paniquer et tenter de fuir, il ne sait quoi. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Un membre de l'Akatsuki en conclua Iruka en regardent les motifs de sa cape. Il était blond et ressemblait étrangement à une femme. Il dit :

-Alors c'est toi Iruka ? A cause de toi notre repère est attaqué, il semblerait que certaines personnes veulent te récupérer. Je ne tolère absolument pas cela, tu es enlevé mais traité comme un prince, tu monopolise toute l'attention de **mon** Itachi et en plus de toi tes amis détruise l'endroit ou je vis… Bien j'ai décidé de te condamner à mort !

Sur ses dires le membre de l'Akatsuki se jeta sur Iruka, celui –ci réussi temps bien que mal à l'éviter et se mis en position de garde. Iruka redoublait d'adresse et de souplesse en évitant et parent tous les coups de son agresseur, mais il le sentait, il ne faisait pas le poids, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à un adversaire d'un tel niveau. Petit à petit Iruka perdait de la vitesse se prenant d'abord des bleus et des éraflures légères, il finit par se retrouver dans une position délicate. Le membre de l'Akatsuki lacé de voir sa proie sautée par-ci par la pour éviter ces coups lui avait envoyé une petit bombe en forme d'oiseau exploser au niveau de son ventre. Iruka qui était à présent étalé sur le sol sentait le sang remonté dans sa bouche.

Le membre de l'Akatsuki semblait, à présent, prendre plaisir de cette situation. Il s'assit à califourchon sur sa proie meurtrie, s'apprêtent à lui donné le coup final avec délectation. Iruka se fit violence pour ne pas fermer les yeux et pour regarder sa mort en face, un vrai ninja ne devait détourner les yeux, il mourait avec courage… Mais le sort ne l'entendait pas ainsi, en effet Itachi venait d'entrer avec précipitation dans la pièce, voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, il fut prit d'un élan de rage contre son camarade. L'autre membre de l'Akatsuki confus, ne se sentant pas de taille à affronter Itachi, se lassa du jouer de celui-ci et s'en alla penaud. Itachi se jura de mettre cette histoire au clair, mais d'abord il devait s'occuper de son petit protégé prostré et ensanglanté contre le sol.

Itachi se pencha délicatement en direction d'Iruka, lui souriant, il bredouilla des excuses envers le comportement de son acolyte. Iruka ne répondit rien. Itachi en parfait ôte entreprit de soigner ses blessures, fort heureusement légère du chunin, c'est à ce moment là, qu'Iruka se rendit compte que le calme était revenu, cela n'envisagé rien de bon, mais Iruka ne dit rien. Ile ne dit non plus rien quand Itachi l'aida à se lever et l'emmena vers le lit. Les muscles d'Iruka étaient tétanisés par l'effort violent qu'il venait d'effectuer et lorsqu'il fut posé sur le lit, il ne put retenir un râle de douleur profond. Itachi semblât s'en inquiéter et chercha la source de la douleur de son captif. La trouvant presque instantanément, il entreprit de masser les muscles douloureux du chunin. Itachi souriait s'attendant à un rejet d'Iruka ou alors à une mimique choquée de celui-ci. Mais Iruka ne dit toujours rien. Ce silence commençait sérieusement à agacer Itachi, ou était l'intérêt de tels gestes si aucune résistance ne s'offrait à lui. Provocateur Itachi transforma ses massages en caresses, allant toujours plus loin sur le corps de son partenaire.

Iruka était terriblement inquiet, se pouvait-il que le grabuge de tout à l'heure avait était provoqué par Naruto ? Ce pouvait-il que celui-ci soit alors capturé ou même peut –être déjà mort ? Iruka se torturait l'esprit espèrent que son ancien élève aille bien et espèrent que tout cela finisse dans les plus courts délais. Un geste osé finit par le tiré de ses songes. C'est alors seulement qu'Iruka se rendit compte du jeu auquel s'adonnait Itachi. Iruka était à moitié dénudé, Itachi à demi allongé sur lui faisait parcourir ses mains sur son torse. Mais ce qui inquiétait maintenant Iruka c'était la main qui était pressée sur son entre jambe.

Itachi, satisfait, avait enfin réussi à attiré l'attention de ce charment jeune homme allongé sous lui. Continuant alors de plus bel ses multiples caresses, Itachi sentit bientôt le corps d'Iruka tressaillir à chaque contact prolongé. S'amusant du plaisir qu'il lui procurait, Itachi entreprit de couvrir le corps d'Iruka de baisers, mais il prenait soins de toujours s'arrêter au niveau de la ceinture d'Iruka se délectant de la frustration grandissante de celui là. C'est seulement lorsque Iruka avança un bras tremblant vers Itachi pour l'enlacer. Qu'Itachi satisfait se retira laissant sa proie tout excitée qu'elle était seule dans le grand lit et s'extirpa de la chambre bien décidé à aller punir l'agresseur de son cher et tendre.

Iruka resté seul haletait honteusement, non seulement il n'avait pas réagit aux avances d'Itachi mais en plus il y avait succombé. Il n'aurait pas dut, il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette à ressentir autre chose que de la haine envers ce monstre. Mais il avait beau essayer de se convaincre qu'il détestait Itachi, ce qui lui faisait le plus mal c'était la manière dont il l'avait laissé en plan, qu 'essayait-il de faire ? Iruka parvenant enfin à calmer son bas ventre, qui commençait à être à l'étroit dans son pantalon, entreprit une énième fois de chercher une échappatoire à sa luxueuse cellule.

Lorsque Itachi satisfait de la sentence qui était tombé sur son trouble fête, rentra dans sa chambre, il trouva un Iruka bien étrange posté dans un coin de la chambre. Comprenant que celui-ci allait tenter de se rebeller, car c'était au moins la 50ième fois que cela se produisait, il lâcha :

-Laisse tomber,tu n'arriveras à rien, la différence de niveau qui nous sépare est bien trop grande.

-Et pour cette seule raison je devrais rester ici à attendre qu'on daigne m'accorder quelques minutes d'intérêt pour siroter un thé ? Non, j'en ai assez de ton comportement envers moi je préfère encore me battre, même si je dois en mourir…

-Vraiment ? Tu en es bien sûr ? Tu ne changeras plus d'avis ?

Itachi ne laissant pas à Iruka le temps de répondre se jeta sur lui bien décidé à discipliné son captif, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à se rebeller aujourd'hui ? C'était ridicule ils étaient si faibles… Le pauvre Iruka se retrouva vite écrasé sous le poids d'Itachi contre le mur pieds et mains liés par un jutsu. Itachi bien décidé à remettre Iruka dans la voie qui lui avait été décidée parti de la chambre laissant le pauvre chunin accroché au mur dans une position douloureuse.


	3. La révélation

Itachi revenant dans la chambre 2 heures plus tard, retrouva Iruka ligoté et évanoui. Il y était peut être allé un peu fort, les mains enserrées avaient pris une teinte bleu violacé et un air douloureux persisté sur le visage du bel endormi. Desserrant les liens avec précision et délicatesse. Itachi libéra les dites mains du professeur et les massa, permettant au sang de circuler à nouveau.

--

--

Petit à petit Iruka reprit conscience sous l'effet des caresses qui parcouraient ses paumes. L'huchiwa se trouvait là, devant lui un air désolé sur le visage et un petit sourire au bout des lèvres. Le chunin frissonna, les caresses s'intensifiaient, et malheureusement ses mains étaient un endroit sensible voir érogène. Les tremblements d'Iruka ne passèrent pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Itachi, le déplacement de ses doigts se fit alors plus précis insistant de ci de là en découvrant des zones plus sensibles que d'autres. La respiration se fit haletante lorsque les massages migrèrent le long du bras pour atteindre la nuque, puis parcourir le torse en déblayant les tissus superficiels.

--

--

Iruka était désespéré, tiraillé par sa conscience, entre le plaisir et la honte des réactions de son propre corps. Il redoutait ce qui se passait craignant, une trahison de son village, sa lâcheté en temps que ninja, et même un rejet d'Itachi qui ne faisait peut être que le torturer.

--

--

Il voulut rompre les caresses quand celle ci se transformèrent en étreinte. Itachi s'était élancé dans ses bras et avait enfui sa tête contre le coup du professeur. Iruka trop choqué pour réagir ne pu qu'attendre.

--

--

- Iruka, je sais, je suis sur, que tu dois me prendre pour un traître, un assassin et garçon déséquilibré…. Comme tout le monde à konoha. Mais laisse moi te raconter mon histoire et pas la version officielle, très loin de la vérité.

- …

- Etre fils aîné et héritier de la grande famille Uchiwa n'a jamais était facile, je n'aurais souhaité à personne d'avoir ma place. Sous les airs de puissances et de richesses se cachaient bien des revers. Toute ma vie ma famille m'a mis la pression me forçant à être toujours le meilleur partout. Etant une bonne pâte je n'ai jamais rechigné, travaillant assidûment à ma réussite, devenant même précoce, un vrai petit géni comme disait ma mère. Ce travail et ces pressions m'ont volé mon enfance et m'ont profondément blessé. Lorsque je n'arrivais que deuxième dans un domaine plusieurs membre de ma famille, les hommes, m'emmenaient à l'écart dans un sous-sol pour me battre. Mon père disait que s'était pour mon bien, pour que je devienne plus fort et que je me dépasse d'avantage. Leurs mains posées sur moi me cassant et me broyant m'on complètement détruit, lobotomisé. Je ne vivais plus que pour éviter ses séances sordides. Je n'osais me plaindre chez ma mère, elle était si faible et paraissait si triste, elle ne se serait jamais opposée à mon père. Mon seul point d'encrage au monde était mon meilleur ami… Mais un jour, mon père décida qu'il était temps que ma puissance devienne encore plus importante et m'annonça comment y parvenir, tuer mon meilleur ami…. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire pour la première fois de mon existence je me suis rebellé contre mon père, j'ai voulu le renier, m'en aller. Parvenant à me soustraire de ses coups j'ai couru jusqu'à chez notre hokage pour lui demandé de l'aide. Il m'a écouté sans broncher jusqu'au bout, mais n'a rien fait pour m'aider. La pression de ma famille sur la politique du village était telle que j'étais livré à moi-même. Alors j'ai voulu partir, m'enfuir de mon bourreau. J'étais presque arrivé à l'orée de konoha quand celui ci me rattrapa. Il me frappa et me menaça que si je refusais de le suivre la vie de mon petit frère bien aimé prendrait fin. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, il le trouvait faible, indigne mais moi je l'adorais. Plusieurs jours j'ai pleuré, pleuré d'avoir du faire ce choix, pleuré d'avoir le sang de mon aimé qui salissait mes mains. Mais mon frère était sauf, j'aurais continué à tous subir pour lui. Mais je me rebellais de plus en plus contre la fureur et l'autorité de mon père si bien qu'un jour…. Il est venu dans ma chambre, menacent de nouveau sur la tête de mon frère. Il m'obligea à rester passif pour le bien de Sasuke et… Et ce soir là je me suis senti souillé, sali par mon père qui avait trahi ma confiance, mon corps, qui m'avait pris violement pour me punir me susurrant qu'il me possédais, que j'étais à lui…. Pendant longtemps je me suis senti coupable de cette nuit n'osant en parler à personne. Un jour de grand désespoir je me suis confié à ma mère, elle savait, elle n'avait rien fait…. J'étais abasourdi, je me suis senti rejeté, utilisé, manipulé, étouffé… Je devais agir pour ne pas me mourir à petit feu toutes les tortures que j'avais subites aurait alors étaient transférées sur Sasuke. Réunissant toute la famille exceptant mon frère, je leur tiens tête bien décidé à m'en sortir. Mais m'on père m'a lancé ce soir là « tu ne te soustrairas à moi que mort ». Tous les membres de la famille se sont ligués contre moi, ont voulu me meurtrire. La mort dans l'âme je me suis défendu, le rencoeur à pris le dessus la fureur de toutes ses années et mon drame modifiant mes yeux, je les ai tué. Pour sauver ma vie, pour sauver sa vie. Lui laisser une chance de ne pas finir comme moi, de ne pas finir fou de chagrin et de rencoeur. Ce que j'ai fait n'est pas pardonnable pour au temps, toutes les nuits j'en fait des cauchemars, souvent j'en pleur, souvent je le pleur. Je ne te demande pas de me croire ou de me trouver des circonstances atténuantes, mais ce que je viens de t'avouer, je n'avais jamais osé en parler.

--

--

Iruka était profondément bouleversé par cet aveu parfois puissant et décidé et parfois chuchoté entre deux sanglots. Il ne voulait pas savoir si c'était la vérité, il voulait juste enserrer cet enfant dont la vie avait était volé. Personne, personne n'avait rien fait pour l'aider, les torts de cette histoire étaient partagés. Toute résistance d'Iruka avait volé en éclat après ses mots et lorsque Itachi vient poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, le jeune professeur ne put que s'abandonner au baiser encore tremblant de douleur du jeune garçon effondré contre lui.

--

--

Itachi en profita pour se faire entreprenant, caressant plus en détail le corps délicatement musclé offert à lui. Sa petite déclaration avait fait son effet, même si le récit était vrai, il avait menti sur sa culpabilité à tuer sa famille, il y avait pris un plaisir amer à tous les écraser, mais sachant que cela ferais fondre sa proie il avait minaudé, sur joué et enjolivé son drame. Maintenant son petit joué s'offrait, soupirait, gémissait. Une sensation de puissance et de domination s'empara de lui, mais le jeu était trop facile, il n'allait pas donner du plaisir à son captif juste parce que celui ci avait de la peine envers son histoire, il allait le faire le supplier… Oui Iruka allait devoir lui demander, se soumettre, le mériter pour obtenir sa nuit de plaisir. Le professeur en voudrait toujours plus, deviendrait dépendant ce qui permettrait à Itachi de mieux la casser, de démolir ses relations futures et ses sentiments, comme ça avait était le cas pour lui….

--

--

Le jeune Huchiwa feignit un trouble et sanglota, Iruka se précipitant pour le consoler, sans y parvenir. Le captif resta seul dans la pièce suite à la fuite de son enfant traumatisé. Le professeur était complètement retourné, triste et horriblement frustré par l'arrêt précipité de ses ébats. Il n'aspirait plus qu'au retour d'Itachi. Une puissante envie de soigner sa douleur encrée au fond du cœur. C'est ainsi qu'il s'assoupit après avoir regagné le lit, pour un sommeil perturbé par d'horribles scènes de tortures et de viol opposent Itachi à son père.

* * *

_**Voila la suite qui s'est bien faite attendre, l'histoire d'Itachi est beaucoup remagnée!**_


	4. La concrétisation

_Voilà enfin la suite de mon histoire et le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit donc il ne devrait pas tarder non plus !! Voilà alors merci pour les reviews et j'espère en recevoir beaucoup d'autres !!_

* * *

Le jeune Uchiwa feignit un trouble et sanglota, Iruka se précipitant pour le consoler, sans y parvenir. Le captif resta seul dans la pièce suite à la fuite de son enfant traumatisé. Le professeur était complètement retourné, triste et horriblement frustré par l'arrêt précipité de ses ébats. Il n'aspirait plus qu'au retour d'Itachi. Une puissante envie de soigner sa douleur encrée au fond du cœur. C'est ainsi qu'il s'assoupit après avoir regagné le lit, pour un sommeil perturbé par d'horribles scènes de tortures et de viol opposent Itachi à son père. 

En se réveillant, Iruka se sentit mal, encore torturé par l'histoire dramatique du jeune Itachi. De plus Iruka s'était encore une fois fait rejeter, peut être que le jeune garçon ne l'appréciait pas, et cette pensée lui faisait mal, car lui commençait à s'attacher.

Itachi… Si seulement de mes mains je pouvais sécher tes yeux, si de mes bras je pouvais effacer ta souffrance. Mais tu ne me laisseras jamais cette chance, je ne le sais que trop bien. Pourtant je souffre tellement de te voir pleurer. Si dans les mots que je te dirais, je pouvais te prouver que le monde est beau, qu'il en vaut la peine… Si seulement de ma main tremblante je pouvais effacer ton chagrin, mais tu n'en voudrais pas…

Une larme s'est dérobée de mes yeux embués, pourquoi tu me touches tellement ? Pourquoi un tel poids sur mon cœur m'empêche d'avancer quand je pense à toi ? Je voudrais tant te serrer dans mes bras…

- Iruka ? Tu pleurs ?

- Mmh… Sans doutes les nerfs qui lâchent.

- Tu es si mal en ma compagnie ?

- Non, Itachi, ce n'est pas ça.

- … Alors embrasse-moi.

Sans plus attendre, je réponds à ta supplique, et d'un baiser sur tes lèvres je me sens soulagé. Mais je m'éloigne douloureusement de ton beau visage pour m'éviter de trop en souffrir. Tu sembles étonné, j'ai dut me retirer trop tôt, pardonne-moi si je ne peux pas t'aimer mais ça me tuerais… Je sens bien que je ne suis plus objectif et qu'un autre sentiment remplace petit à petit ma compassion pour toi. Et je ne peux laisser faire ça, comprends-moi.

Je te tourne le dos, je pause mon front brûlant contre le mur froid et soupir. Je ressens plus que je ne vois ton corps se presser dans mon dos, tes bras m'enlacer. Je ne veux pas réagir, pas y répondre, alors je me dégage de ta douce étreinte et met le plus de distance que la pièce me le permet entre toi et moi. Patient, tu ne me laisses pas en paix et reviens face à moi, mais sans me toucher, et sur ma peau je ressens le vide que me procure l'absence de tes mains, temps mieux…

- Iruka dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Aucun mot ne s'échappe de mes lèvres tandis que je sens les tiennes dans mon cou, ta main dans mes cheveux, ta hanche contre la mienne.

- Itachi ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- ??

- On se connaît à peine, tu ne m'aimes pas, je n'ai que très peu d'intérêts pour toi, alors pourquoi ?

- Mais… Qui à dit tout ça ?

- Arrête Itachi, ça se voit.

- …

- Encore un silence révélateur.

- Effectivement, Iruka, je ne t'aime pas, mais pardonne moi de ne savoir aimer. Avec toi, c'est la première fois depuis des années que je me sens bien, que je trouve le courage d'avouer mon passé. Tu es la seule personne que j'ai trouvé qui vaille la peine d'apprendre à aimer. Alors apprends-moi… S'il te plaît.

Et je ferme les yeux, laisse le trouble envahir mon esprit, me dis-tu la vérité? Comment savoir ?

Ton souffle s'unit au miens dans un baiser impatient, je te laisse faire, te réponds, j'en ai assez de ce sempiternel combat contre ce qu'il me reste de raison… Peut-on vraiment apprécier la vie si on ne prend jamais de risques ?

A reculons je me laisse guider par tes bras, tu me renverses sur le lit, prends place au-dessus de moi. Je peux alors sentir ton désir, ton empressement. Dans le feu qui te consume, tu déchires ma chemise, tes mains détaillent mon torse… Tu ressens le besoin d'augmenter nos contacts aux maximum te pressant de plus en plus contre moi, mais ce n'est jamais assez, le manque se mêle au besoin. Nos deux corps aspirent à se compléter. La pression devient désespérée, chaque parcelles découvertes de nos corps essayent de se fondre dans l'autre. Nos souffles irréguliers se mélangent dans un concert de halètements et de gémissements.

Nos langues se livrent un combat acharné et passionné, cherchant à soulager la montée douloureuse de notre désir. Alors que tu t'attaques au dernier rempart de tissus qui nous sépare, tes mains se mettent à trembler, l'excitation est trop forte pour que l'on puisse rester lucide. Enfin, nos deux corps emmêlés sont nus, nos virilités se frôlent, vibrant sous la pression et les frottements effrénés. Un manque déchirant s'empare de nous, nous avons besoin de ne former plus qu'un et tu te fonds en moi sous nos cris étranglés pour enfin en venir à bout de nous.

En me réveillant, je regarde Iruka, mon nouvel amant, d'un air cynique. Quand je pense que j'espérais me faire supplier pour une telle nuit, alors que c'est moi qui ai dut le séduire, le convaincre. Mais ça en valait la peine, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus était aussi détendu, cette partie de mon plan s'avérait délicieuse. Ah, mon petit Iruka si tu me fais prendre à tel point mon pied à chaque fois, je serais peut être moins cruel, mais je crains que cela ne change pas grand chose à ce que je te réserve.

Distraitement je lui soulève la mèche de cheveu qui barre son visage, me gênant dans ma contemplation. Puis, mes mains s'attardent sur sa cicatrice, le contour de ses lèvres… je souris, j'ai de la chance qu'il soit si beau, vraiment, ce fut un plaisir. L'envie me prend de recommencer, changer de rôle, prendre sa place et le sentir en moi. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais le sexe m'est d'une grande utilité, il me soulage, me fait oublier… Pourtant je n'ai pas eut beaucoup de partenaires, je suis difficile, je ne me donne pas au premier passant. Mais Iruka me convient, beau, jeune, agréable, faible, manipulable… Parfait partenaire pour un « psychopathe » comme moi dirait mon petit frère chéri.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de tirer sur les draps observant le corps de mon amant, encore une fois si parfait, s'en est presque agacent… Bien, réveillons notre bel endormis de telle manière à prolonger quelques peu nos ébats.

- Iruka !

- Mmh…

- IRUKA-SENSEI !!!

- Moui...??

Enfin, il daigne ouvrir ses beaux yeux chocolat.

- Occupe-toi de moi !

Pour la première fois j'entends son rire, pur, cristallin, très joli. Il m'entoure de ses bras, m'attire jusqu'à son torse et de ses doigts fins, remet de l'ordre dans ma chevelure indisciplinée. Intrigué, je saisis cette main, en y regardent de plus près on la dirait féminine, très douce alors que les mains des ninjas sont habituellement calleuses. Avide de ressentir cette douceur contre mes lèvres, j'en embrasse presque fébrilement la paume, exquis… Me la retirant, il la faufile dans ma nuque m'attirant à lui dans un baiser brûlant et déroutant.

Nos corps s'entre frôlent durant l'échange, réchauffant et sensibilisent la peau encore endormie. Un délicieux massage parvient entre mes omoplates, me provoquant des frissons de plaisir le long de mon dos. Je sens son cœur palpiter au creux de ses paumes embrasées, glissant dans mon dos, réchauffant ma peau éternellement froide. Ses mains viennent caresser le haut de mes hanches du bout des doigts et des ongles en ondes légères. A l'intérieure de ma cuisse je peux sentir son intimité érigée m'irradient et vibrant à même ma peau. E me laisse diriger d'une main, experte ?… Trop peut être pour un professeur d'une vingtaine d'année, assez pour m'intriguer…

Nous nous retrouvons assis, torse contre torse, moi posé sur son bassin. Enivré j'enfuis ma tête contre son épaule, son parfum, toujours si délicat, embrassent, puis mordillant cette parcelle si délicieuse de peau, j'entends un gémissement rauque lui échapper. Bientôt déjà, je me sais perdre pied sous ses caresses comme plutôt dans la soirée. Je sens qu'on me soulève, puis que je retombe, doucement, m'arquent sous cette présence dure en moi. Je ne pourrais dire combien de temps ça a duré mais ce fut toujours dans une immense tendresse. Je me souviens m'être soulagé avant lui, puis l'avoir sentit me recoucher doucement contre lui avant de sombrer une nouvelle fois dans le sommeil.

Plus tard durant le déjeuné :

- Iruka-sensei, tu es un amant exceptionnel.

- ( rougissant) Arrête…

- Tu es pourtant si jeune.

- …

- Je serais curieux de connaître le nom de l'amant, ou amante qui t'à tout apprit.

- …

- Tu ne veux rien me dire ?

- J'en garde un mauvais souvenir Itachi, rupture déchirante….

- Tu l'aimes encore ?

- …

Itachi s'agita, mécontent de cet aveu silencieux.

- Qui ?

- …

- Iruka s'il te plaît !! ( minaudé)

- … Kakashi-kun.

Kakashi… encore lui, toujours lui, sempiternellement en travers de son chemin…

- Il ne voulait plus de toi ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça… ( baisse les yeux tristement)

Un froid prit place entre les deux jeunes gens, seul un regard calculateur d'Itachi et son sourire énigmatique… Iruka était en confiance, Itachi assez agacé, peut être le moment de commencer les réjouissances s'annonçait. Ca lui ferait du bien pensa Itachi, quand il pense qu'il l'avait imaginé puceau, dommage….

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre est décisif, c'est le dénouement, un extrait ? Allez d'accord : _

Iruka endure ce que j'ai enduré, ce n'est que justice, il compatissait pour moi mais ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Je devrais être satisfait de cet acte cruel, moi le monstre, le psychopathe, l'être sans cœur…

Alors pourquoi des larmes coulent sur mes joues ? Pourquoi je tremble ? Et pourquoi j'ai peur pour lui ?


	5. Adieu et dénouement

_Voila je vous présente enfin le dénouement de cette histoire ( petite larme !! )_

_J'espère que vous allez aimer! merci pour les reviews !!_

* * *

Un froid prit place entre les deux jeunes gens, seul un regard calculateur d'Itachi et son sourire énigmatique… Iruka était en confiance, Itachi assez agacé, peut être le moment de commencer les réjouissances s'annonçait. Ca lui ferait du bien pensa Itachi, quand il pense qu'il l'avait imaginé puceau, dommage….

Voilà quelques heures que j'avais annoncé à Iruka que je m'en allais, puis, je l'avais rassuré lui disant que ce n'était que pour deux jours. Je lui ai dit qu'il me manquerait, que je penserais à lui à chaque instant, puis on s'est embrassé… Sur le coup, j'étais heureux, sûr de moi. Et là….

Je ne suis pas partit, ça n'avait jamais était prévu. Adossé dans le couloir, contre la porte de ma chambre, j'écoute ses hurlements, cris de douleurs et sanglots honteux. Je l'entends sombrer, inconsolable dans l'irréparable. Joyeusement, après avoir pris congé de lui, j'ai laissé chacun de mes compagnons entrer dans cette pièce. Iruka endure ce que j'ai enduré, ce n'est que justice, il compatissait pour moi, mais ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Je devrais être satisfait de cet acte cruel, moi, le monstre, le psychopathe, l'être sans cœur.

Alors pourquoi des larmes coulent sur mes joues ? Pourquoi je tremble ? Et pourquoi j'ai peur pour lui ? Quelque chose en moi se brise, et cela me fait tant pleurer… Je brise sa vie en même temps que mon cœur, mais c'est trop tard maintenant, déjà les bourreaux se retirent, sans scrupules… C'est vrai, je l'aimais, mais, seulement par ennuis, alors pourquoi suis-je si triste ?

Je me dégoûte de tout et de moi, devant cette cruelle porte vermeille, mon cœur trépasse. C'est en trahissant tes beaux yeux qu'à cet instant je me rends compte qu'au bonheur j'ai dit adieu. Suis-je encore humain ? Je n'ai plus ni désirs, ni envies. Mon cœur est vide de solitude, mes larmes sont emplies d'habitude, la gaieté n'à jamais était de ma vie. Je suis perdu dans le flou, et celui qui écrit ma vie s'en fout. Pour moi tout s'écroule tandis que le reste du monde s'écoule, le mal grandit encore, et toujours le regret m'envahit, mais trop tard, encore une fois…

J'aimerais entrer, te consoler. Mais je ne pourrais te parler, j'aurais la gorge nouée. Je ne pourrais pas t'embrasser, mais seulement te pleurer. Et je pleur, je pleur, je t'aime, et plus j'y pense, plus je t'aime.

Une larme a séché sur mon âme brisée, et doucement, j'ouvre la porte…

Je peux voir ton corps nu, ensanglanté, tremblant à plat ventre sur le carrelage, tu as perdu connaissance, mais tu respire. Durant de longues minutes je reste immobile, pétrifié par l'horreur que j'ai commise. J'étouffe, je suffoque, je panique, mais comment ai-je pu ?

De rage, je donne des coups de points violents contre le mur, jusqu'à broyer mes phalanges et laisser des coulées pourpres et chaudes. Je pense que cela fait plusieurs heures que je suis droit comme un piquet, face au mur, à 10 centimètres de celui ci, en état de choc. Sans bouger, le regard dans le vide, mon âme, ma raison et mon esprit m'ont quitté, seul reste mon cœur détruit, démoli, déchiré, balayé… Et mon amour pour toi plus fort que jamais.

Retrouvant peu à peu de ma lucidité, quittant enfin de vue le mur souillé, je me retourne faisant face à une pièce trop calme. Toi, tu es assis dans le coin le plus éloigné de moi, rhabillé, tu me regardes. Et dans tes yeux, ni haine, dégoût, peur, colère, juste de la déception. J'aimerais que tu me hurles dessus que je suis un sallop, je sais que je le mérite, mais rien, et ça me fait encore plus mal. Ca donne cette impression que l'on à plus de place en ce monde, qu'on à tout perdu, que l'on ne vaut plus rien. Je t'aime, cette certitude raisonne dans mon être vide. Je t'aime, deux mots qui me fendent le cœur, je t'aime et ça suffit pour me briser mon âme.

J'aimerais me jeter dans tes bras, pleurer sur ton épaule et te supplier de me pardonner, et c'est ce que je fais. De toute ma vie, l'erreur que j'ai faite avec toi est la seule que je regrette, la seule qui me détruit. Tu ne m'écartes pas de ton torse, mais tes bras ne viendront plus jamais m'entourer pour calmer mes sanglots, aucun pardon.

Iruka, c'est au creux de ta chaleur que je ressens pour la dernière fois, que je peux m'avouer, que tu es toute ma vie, ma raison d'être. Je me condamne à me lamenter jusqu'à ma mort de ta confiance perdue à jamais.

- Iruka, t'aimer est ce qui m'est arrivé de plus triste…

Tu ne réponds pas, seul tes yeux semblent étrangement fixes. Je dépose un dernier baiser sur tes lèvres, auquel tu ne répons pas. Encore un instant contre toi avant de te regarder partir. Encore une fois j'agonise de te perdre, et une fois ta silhouette que je chérie tant, disparue à l'horizon, je peux crier au monde qu'Itachi, l'enfant, l'ami, l'aimant est mort, seul le psychopathe en moi tient encore debout. Mais au fond de mes yeux haineux, se consume mon âme d'un amour éternel pour toi, tel est mon châtiment.

Je ne suis plus très loin de Konoha, mon village, ma famille… Je m'accorde une pause pour enfin pleurer, me soulager de tout ce que je t'ai cru et de tout ce que j'ai était déçu. Quelque chose en moi a changé, l'espoir c'est étouffé, seul un gouffre sombre, humide, sordide, règne encore dans mon cœur. Je ne suis plus fait de sentiments, je ne suis plus qu'un automate blasé qui fait semblant, je me complais à savoir qu'alors nous devons être deux. Je me torture en me souvenant de ton sourire, mais je ne pardonnerais jamais ce qui est arrivé dans cette chambre. Je pleur parce que nous n'avons pas su nous aimer, quel gâchis…

Quand je repense à toi, ni regrets, ni doux souvenirs, juste un mal de chien dans la poitrine et un cerveau démissionnaire.

Je me retourne, admire l'horizon qui semble briller, miroiter pour me consoler. Je souffle à la brise mon amour pour toi et y dépose un adieu déchirant.

Des bras m'enlacent, je relève la tête, souris tristement à un œil unique qui me fixe inquiet et resserre mon étreinte sur mon rayon de soleil.

- Naruto tu vas le lâcher bon Dieu ??!! Laisse le respirer !

- Oui Kakashi-sensei, désolé Iruka !

A peine la tignasse blonde lâchait son trésor que Kakashi en profitait pour s'en emparer, dispute s'ensuivit.

Trois rires raisonnèrent alors que trois silhouettes se pressaient vers les habitations, mais un de ces rires restait étrangement vide.

* * *

_FIN_

_Voilà, ce fut court mais c'est juste un petit épilogue, c'est triste…._


End file.
